Not the Only World
by WriterforLife29
Summary: Aang and the others follow Appa into the spirit world. But when they leave, they are no longer in the same dimension. Avatar/Naruto crossover. "There's no way I'm letting you ride Akamaru!"
1. The Gate

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ATLA OR NARUTO

if you're not familiar with any of the characters, go online and find pics!

* * *

Zuko had just joined their group at the Air Temple.

He was aware not to do anything to get on Katara's bad side.

He would really regret it.

Aang was practicing his firebending when he felt a tremor.

He stopped and looked around.

"Aang, what's wrong?",Katara asked.

"I don't know, I feel like someone is. . .Hei-Bai!",Aang exclaimed.

He grabbed his staff and ran off.

The others followed him.

He came to a part of the air temple that had statues of past avatars.

They formed a spiral in the room.

In the middle stood an arc.

"What is this place?",Zuko questioned.

"I don't know, but it's really creepy",Toph answered.

"It sorta looks like that place. You know from the other Southern Air temple",Sokka mused out loud.

Aang went over to the arc.

Slowly it started to glow.

Aang heard Appa's low growl.

Appa went toward the arc.

He entered it.

"Appa!",Aang called for him.

Aang followed through and everyone went in after him.

They came to a misty place.

"What is this? I can't see anything",Toph said.

"Aren't you blind?",Sokka questioned.

"I mean my feet. They don't see a thing."

"We're in the spirit world. Bending doesn't work here, because the spirit world has no physical form",Aang explained.

"I don't like it here. We should go back",Katara said.

Appa was nudged Aang toward a direction.

"Everyone get on Appa. He wants to takes us somewhere."

The sky bison walked along and Aang saw a figure in the mist.

"It's Hei-Bai!",Aang exclaimed.

"Who?",Toph questioned.

"Hei-Bai is a forest spirit I met before. I wonder what he wants."

Hei-Bai stood next to another gate.

When the came to it he disappeared.

In his place was Avatar Roku.

"Aang, this gate is going to open for a short amount of time. When it closes, you and your friends will be on the other side."

"Where does it go?",Aang asked.

"It opens a portal to another dimension. You will see things, never seen in your world."

"Will our bending still work?"

"I'm not sure, this is the first time this has happened."

"Why do you want us to go?"

"Because, you must learn that if you don't keep balance in your world, other worlds are effected."

"What? How?"

"There is a certain homeostasis and if one world is knocked off, everyone else feels a change."

"Where is this new world?"

"We have talked to a leader in this world. They know you are coming and will explain the rest. When you see Hei-Bai again. It will be time to go."

Aang nodded.

The gate glowed and Appa walked through.

There was a flash of light and everyone felt like they were falling.

Appa was descending quickly.

He landed with a loud thud that was heard all around.

* * *

Somewhere else. . .

"Well, sounds like they're here."


	2. A New World

The dust Appa's fall made cleared up.

Everyone looked around.

"Where are we?",Katara questioned.

Suddenly they were surrounded by people in vests.

"Who are you and what is your business here?",one asked.

"I'm the Avatar, where is your leader?",Aang asked back.

"We'll ask the questions around here",they said.

"Calm down all of you", a voice said.

They all turned toward the voice.

"Roku and I talked this over. These people are guests to our village."

"Who are you?",Aang asked.

"I am Lady Tsunade."

"Lady Tsunade, you know Avatar Roku?"

"You must be Aang. Yes I know him. Follow me."

Everyone got off Appa and went after her, Appa dragging along.

"Toph, can you see anything?",Sokka asked.

"Actually, I can. I guess our bending does work here."

"Well that's good. I would hate to be defenseless in a foreign place",Katara said.

Tsunade led them through the gates and to Hokage tower.

She had some men stay outside with Appa, while the others went in.

Tsunade sat at her desk.

"How did you get in contact with Roku?",Aang asked.

"It happened during meditation. I was in such as state of inner peace, the border between our worlds was broken. When we both learned of other worlds, we thought this would be a good idea",Tsunade answered.

"But when can we go home? The comet is just a few days away, and we're not even there",Sokka said.

"Don't worry. Roku told me an ancient secret. Because important figures in that world, you guys, are gone then that world is at a standstill. When you go back, it will be just as you left it. Besides, I don't think you'll be here for long."

"So what're we supposed to do while we're here?",Toph asked.

"Explore the village. You're here to learn that our universes affect each other."

Tsunade dismissed them and they left to see the town.

Shizune looked worriedly at Tsunade.

"Do you think it's alright to let them leave unsupervised?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine."

* * *

Sry it's short.

But i just wanted to get this chapter out.

As for pairings. . .

hmmmm. . .

this will be a relatively short fanfic.

but i'm planning another Avatar/Naruto crossover.

That one will be Zutara, sasusaku, and any other pairing that i can throw in, with it still being classy


	3. Foreigners

* * *

NOTE: Guess what!! I noticed a while ago that FF.N added some names to the character thingy. Now If I want a story on Hakoda, I can find one! There a lot of others like, Teo, Sozin, and even Meng! -ahem- just a little note, so maybe you'll forget that I haven't updated in a while

* * *

Aang and the others left Tsunade's office.

"So, what should we do now?",Aang asked.

"I think we should take adantage of the time we don't have the Fire Nation on our tail. They can't find us here, so we should make the best of it",Sokka said.

"And how do we do that?",Katara questioned.

Sokka thought for a moment.

-A few minutes later-

"I really want it. But no, I don't have any use for it."

"Sokka, do we need a repeat of this? If you want the bag then buy it!",Katara said.

"Remember the last time I bought one? I didn't even use it! I don't even know where it is!"

"Then don't buy it!"

"This isn't what I had in mind when you said 'take advantage of time', Sokka",Toph said.

"Yeah, I should probably be practicing my bending right now"Aang agreed.

"Fine, fine, go splash your water, or throw pebbles, or play campfire for all I care"Sokka said stupidly.

"I'll show you splashing!"

"It's called firebending!"

"Hey Sokka. . .wanna go throw pebbles?"

"C'mon you guys. Let's just find an open space so I can practice",Aang said, ending a fight before it could happen.

His three teachers calmed down, and left Sokka to browse.

-Meanwhile-

"Hey Sakura did you hear?",Ino asked.

"No, what?"

"Some foreigners have arrived. They're really strange."

"How so?"

"I heard from Shikamaru that one has a scar, one has tatoos and he's only a kid! There's also one whose blind, but walks around so easily!"

"Ino, you shouldn't be gossiping about people you don't know."

"Come on, I wanna go see them!"

"I really don't think-"

"Let's go!",Ino grabbed her hand and ran.

Sakura couldn't help but be a little curious of these people.

* * *

Aang and the others found a large field to train in. He was about to star with Toph, before she stopped him.

"Someone's coming, actually four people. But two are really fast. And. . .they're both practically naked."

The other three looked at her strangely.

"Are you sure?",Katara asked.

"Positive. And they're yelling something. Is that. . .youth?"

Suddenly Zuko was pushed over by two green forms.

"I apologize for running into you! My speed could not be stopped! Lee apologize also!"

"Yes Gai-sensei! Stranger, I apologize! Next time, I will stop!"

"I told you they were naked!",Toph said.

"They're not naked Toph. They're just. . .just. . .",Katara struggled to find the right words.

"They're wearing really tight clothes",Zuko finished.

Behind Lee and Gai came Neji and TenTen.

"You must be those foreigners Tsunade told me about!",Gai said.

"That's us",Aang said.

"I have heard that you have almight power! It would be a great challenge to spar with you!",Gai yelled.

"I'm not really that power-"

"We will spar!"

Gai turned to Lee.

"You will fight the red one to repent for your misgivings!"

"Yes sir!"

"Don't I get a say in this?",Zuko muttered.

Toph pointed at Neji.

"You, we're sparring. Now."

"I wouldn't want to hurt a little girl. Especially one that's blind",he said.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure any little girls are out of range when I knock you into a mountain."

Katara looked over at TenTen.

"I guess that leaves us."

"I guess so",TenTen said.

* * *

Ino and Sakura came to a store and saw someone.

"Hae you ever seen him before?",Ino asked.

"No, I haven't",Sakura said.

"He must be one of them!"

"Ino, think before you just go running up and-"

"Hey there! You're not from here are you!? I'm Ino!"

Sokka turned and saw two girls coming toward him. One seemed like a very energetic person. The other, seemed to be the more sensible than the other. She seemed to be trying to keep her friend from embarrassing her.

"Yeah, I'm from out of town",he said.

"So, where are your friends. I heard there were more of you."

"Ino, don't be rude!"

"Lighten up Sakura! I'm just curious."

"Well you could at least be polite about it."

"They left to spar. I think they went that way",he pointed into a direction. "Do you wanna go find them?",he asked.

"Yes!",Ino yelled.

She grabbed Sokka and Sakura and sped off.

* * *

I wonder how the sparring will go?

Aang vs Gai

Zuko vs Lee

Toph vs Neji

Katara vs TenTen


	4. Aang vs Gai

NOTE: This is a relatively short story. But because someone asked nicely, I'll write a separate TophxNaruto oneshot later.

As for Sasusaku and Zutara, like I said, this'll be short. So it'll be minimal.

But it'll be in a way, Sasusaku and Zutara. Remember this is before The Southern Raiders.

So Katara is still wary of Zuko. But not after a little talk with Sakura about Sasuke.

* * *

Aang looked nervously at Gai. He had seen how fast the man moved. Could he really fight him? Would he be fast enough? Katara was on the sidelines, and she sensed his doubt.

"Aang, it'll be okay! It's just sparring! You'll be fine!",she called out.

Aang smiled at her and turned to his opponent.

"It'll be a great challenge to fight someone of your stature!",Gai yelled.

"Uh, right",Aang answered, still being a modest little Avatar.

Aang readied himself in a defensive position. He looked over at Gai, who still had that large grin on his face. Aang hadn't seen a smile that creepy ever in his entire life.

"The first strike will be mine!",Gai yelled.

"Take him down Gai-sensei! You can do it!",Lee yelled.

Before Aang could comprehend what attack Gai was yelling out, he appeared with a fury of kicks. Aang's first instince was to airbend out of the way. Gai was fast, but he was an airbending master. Aang swiftly evaded all attacks.

This went on for quiet sometime. Aang, as usual, had energy to spare. Gai seemed to be just as energetic. Finally no one could take much more.

"Hey Twinkle Toes! Let's just call it a draw, this is getting boring!"

"Agreed, I would like to see me pupils fight!",Gai said.

Aang slumped down, thankful of Toph's interruption.

"So I guess you're up Toph",he suggested.

"Great idea, I wanna see how tough this guy really is!"

"I am surely more than enough for a little girl",Neji said.

"Yeah we'll see."

Everyone made room for Neji and Toph. Of course, TenTen, Lee, and Gai had no doubts about the victor of this battle. But Aang, Katara, and Zuko had a different opinion.

"Toph don't crush him! We don't want to have a war with these people!",Aang yelled.

"Yeah, yeah!"

* * *

"So, you guys are ninjas?"

"Yes! How many times do I have to say it!"

"Ino, calm down."

"Sakura don't you find it insulting that he doesn't believe us!?"

"Well if you didn't know me, would you think I was?"

Ino looked Sakura up and down.

"Nope, you're so delicate-looking. I don't think you've ever even killed a fly."

"I **have** killed a fly, for your information."

Ino gave her a strange look.

"And then I gave it a proper burial",Sakura muttered to herself.

"See, you're soft. _I_ am harsh as rock. Nothing can bring me down!",Ino yelled.

"Oh I think I know someone who could",Sokka said.

* * *

Toph got into her stance and felt around for Neji. She could feel him about 10 feet in front of her. She could feel his fighting stance. It seemed strange to her. It felt similar to Aang's airbending stance.

_'Is he some type of airbender? But their extinct except for Aang. Well, this is another dimesion. Anything is possible. Even allowing naked men to roam the streets.'_

_'I wonder what type of fighter she is. I have seen many kinds, but something tells me she is different. And she's blind, yet walks around easily. This will be interesting'_,Neji thought to himself.

"Hey are you waiting for me to attack or what?!",Toph yelled.

"Ladies first",Neji said.

"I'm not a lady! I'm an earthbender!"

_'An earthbender? What does that mean? Bending the earth? Seems she's using some type of elemental attack, that involves earth.'_

Toph motioned her hands up then forward. Making the earth rise, and then throwing it towards Neji. He looked slightly surprised, but then quickly regained his stoci mask. He swiftly dodged the rock and put himself close to Toph.

Katara watched this exchange curiously. She looked toward Gai.

"What kind of attacks does he use?",she asked.

"Neji is a member of the Hyuuga clan. He is able to use an ability that will stop the chakra flow in your body."

"Chakra?",Katara questioned.

"Stopping the chakra flow?",Aang asked, remembering his time with the Guru.

"Yes, that is the power of the Hyuuga clan",Gai answered.

"But how can he even see it?",Aang questioned.

"He uses another Hyuuga trait, the Byakugan."

Aang and Katara looked at him confused.

"It stems from his eyes. When it is activated, he can see your chakra flow very clearly, even from a distance."

Aang thought this over with concentration on his face.

"But, to stop her chakra flow. . .that would be blocking your chi energy. And that would. . ."

"Take away your bending. Just like fighting Ty Lee",Katara finished.

They turned their eyes back to the battle and saw Toph was holding her own. Neji was a few feet in front of her. Katara thought for a moment. If fighting Neji, was just like fighting Ty Lee then,

"Toph! Don't let him near you!",Katara yelled.

"Thanks for the obvious Sugar Queen!",Toph yelled back.

Toph felt a vibration and could see Neji closing in on wasn't going to let him get in close. She had all this earth to defend her. Neji infered that there was some way she could see him, despite her blindness.

Neji had no time to ponder how this was possible. Toph threw another boulder at him. He jumped over it, landing behind her. He saw an opening and thrusted his hand to her left shoulder. Toph jerked forward a bit, but regained her footing.

"That all you got!? You punch like my dead grandmother!"

Toph made a move to propel more rocks at him, but found the earth would not obey both arms. She glanced at her left arm, wondering what happened.

"Hey you! What did you do to my arm?!",she yelled.

Neji didn't answer and ran towards her, aiming for her other arm. Toph tried in vain to raise a shield, only bring up half of one. Neji rushed in and attacked her other arm. Toph realized she only had her feet. One stomp downward and she disappeared in the ground.

Neji stayed alert. She appeared behind him, and with a stomp forward, she knocked Neji off his feet.

"I'm gonna crush you as soon as the feeling in my arms come back!"

Katara could tell Toph was really angry.

"Why don't we call it a tie for now?"

"Not until I pummel him!"

"Toph!",Katara yelled disapprovingly.

"Okay, okay. But only because I wanna see what else these guys can do."

She sat down next to Aang waiting for the next fight.

"Well c'mon Sugar Queen, let's go!"

Katara looked over at TenTen, who nodded. They both approached the clearing. Katara wondered what ability TenTen had. Gai was incredibly fast, and Neji could see **and** stop your chakra. She was a bit wary of her opponent.


	5. Katara vs TenTen

Katara and TenTen took their places on the field. Katara tried to read TenTen's expression, but it didn't give up anything. TenTen could tell what Katara was trying to do. She felt proud in knowing she had a true poker face.

Having a Hyuuga as a teamate heavily influenced her. TenTen crouched into a fighting position, while Katara opened her waterskin. She bended some water out for preparation as always.

TenTen saw that small sliver of water.

_'So, her friend controlled earth, she must control water. And I bet that little boy was controlling air, that's how he was so fast. Well it's just water, I think I got off easy.'_

Katara felt uneasy not knowing what her opponent's fighting style was. At least back home she knew how her enemies fought. Usually with fire, lightning, poking, and daggers.

_'Well, this place can't be totally different. That guy used that same technique as Ty Lee, yet a different style. So maybe, maybe this girl is similar to someone back home.'_

"Okay then, I guess I'll make the first move", TenTen said.

She decided to take it easy at first and threw shuriken. Katara was able to freeze them in their tracks, literally. At that attack three minds clicked in revelation. First was TenTen.

_'She froze them. She can use ice and water! Does that mean she can use anything with water in it as well?'_

Meanwhile, both Katara and Zuko realized something.

_'This girl uses something similar to Mai. That makes this easier',_ Katara thought.

_'This is strangely similar to Mai's technique. I hope Katara can see that. She would be wise to remember that this makes close combat impossible for that girl',_ Zuko remembered.

"C'mon TenTen! Don't give up! She's only got water in that pouch! She'll run out!", Lee yelled.

"Not exactly", Aang said.

"What do you mean?", Lee asked.

"Katara is a waterbender. She can pull water from anything."

"Anything? Likes plants or air?"

"Yep."

"What about people?", Neji asked.

"Uh, well. . .its possible. But Katara doesn't like to use that technique. She doesn't like to talk about it either. It's a specific form called bloodbending", Aang answered.

"Bloodbending?", Gai questioned.

"Katara can manipulate water. So when she bloodbends, she can control a person's body", Aang explained.

"That's horrible! She can do that!?", Lee screamed.

"Well that's the thing about Katara. She doesn't like using bloodbending. She thinks it's the wrong way to fight someone", Aang said.

"What a noble fighter. Not that it'll do her any good in this world", Neji said.

Katara tried to encase TenTen in water, but she kept dodging it. TenTen decided to take the offense. She pulled out one scroll. Katara looked at her strangely.

_'What's she planning?', _Katara wondered.

TenTen jumped in the air with a spectacular flip. She unrolled the scroll and before Katara could understand it, she was being pelted with dangerous weaponry. Katara knew she wouldn't be able to stop them all.

She wove her water into a shield of ice around her. When it was over, she melted it back into water and swung it behind TenTen to surprise her. But TenTen saw the water move out of her vision and jumped out of the way.

"Nice try, but you can't sneak up on a kunoichi!"

Katara's eyes narrowed, but then she got an idea. The others watched in interest. It wasn't everyday you saw an interdimensional fight. Neji watched in an analytical manner, trying to understand this other world's ways of fighting.

"So about this bending, is it a technique learned or passed down through families?", Neji asked.

"Well, it's passed down through families, but it's not always a sure thing. And even when you realize you have it, you still need to train in order to master it", Aang explained.

"What do you mean it's not a sure thing?", Lee questioned.

"You see, in Katara's case, I know that her grandmother, father, mother, and her brother aren't benders. I'm not sure where she gets it from."

"We don't know everyone in Katara's family. There's someone she gets it from, but we're not sure who", Toph interjected.

_'So, it's a genetic trait, almost like a kekkai genkai', _Neji pondered.

Meanwhile, Katara decided to execute her plan. But before she could TenTen pulled out two scrolls. Katara was sure she could just shield from this attack just like the others. Katara was feeling like she had the upper hand, that is until TenTen jumped back in the air without a scroll.

Katara looked at her confused but could see the sun give away thin strings. She followed them from TenTen's hands to the weapons that had fallen around her. They were lifted into the air.

TenTen waved her hands back and then forward. The daggers, shuriken, kunai, and other weapons were flung towards Katara.

"Katara!", Aang yelled.

"What!? What's happening?!", Toph asked as she could not see the weapons in the air. But she did notice that TenTen was gone. Katara's eyes widened as the weapons were flying faster than she could conjure up a shield strong enough.

But before she could feel a sharp piercing sensation, she felt something warm around her. She looked up to see Zuko. He seemed fine besides a few scratches from rogue weapons. But of course Katara didn't care about that.

"What are you doing?!"

"Saving your life",he answered.

"I don't need your help!", she yelled as she pushed him away.

_'There seems to be tension between these members of the group', _Neji concluded.

"Hey that's cheating!", Lee yelled.

Katara decided now was the time to execute her plan. She regained her place in front of TenTen who seemed pleased with herself. Katara swung her arms around as if she was moving water.

Although TenTen saw nothing. When she realized what was going on it was too late. Katara had already pulled the water from the grass and froze TenTen's body. She tried to move around and break the ice, but it was to hard.

Her moving around caused her to topple over on her back.

"Ugh, I surrender", TenTen mumbled.

"Alright Katara!", Aang exclaimed.

"Good job Sugar Queen", Toph congragulated.

Katara melted the ice around her opponent and dried her. They shook hands acknowledging each other's skill. Suddenly Lee looked excited.

"At last, at last the time has come. . .THE TIME FOR BATTLE HAS ARRIVED!!!!!!!!!!", he yelled.

He turned to Zuko, who looked pretty irritated. Lee pointed a finger at him.

"I promise you, I will fight you as if you were my sworn enemy! Even if you were to win, I assure you it will NOT BE EASY!!!!!!!"

Toph snickered.

"I can't wait to see how Sparky handles this one."

* * *

"Sakura you got us lost!"

"Ino, we're following you."

"We are?"

"Yes. I was going to lead, but you insisted, so I let you. But that was because I thought you knew your way."

"I know my way!!"

"Then why have we been walking around for so long? They might've left the grounds already."

"Don't question me forehead!"

"Pig."

"Forehead!!"

"Pig!!!"

"You know, you guys remind me of these other two girls I know. Of course their fights usually end up with them being covered in mud", Sokka interjected.

Both Sakura and Ino stared at him strangely.

"Mud?", Sakura questioned.

"Yeah, you know but nowadays Katara fights more with Zuko instead of Toph, so there's not much mud anymore."

Ino whisphered to Sakura, "These guys must be freaks!"

"Ino! Be more polite, we don't know these people."

"I still think they're strange."


	6. Zuko vs Rock Lee

Zuko looked at his "opponent" with annoyance. This boy looked just ridiculous with his green jumpsuit.

"Finally! I can see that you have great strength within. Now I get to find out if I am right!"

"I really don't want to fight. But since you won't be silent, I'm willing to oblige", Zuko said with a smirk.

He got in his fighting stance as did Lee. Zuko made the first attack as he punched the air and sent a fireball towards Lee. Shocked at first, Lee swiftly jumped in the air and landed a ways from Zuko.

_'Is this a fire style jutsu? No, he didn't use any hand seals.'_

While Lee pondered over this, Zuko kept attacking. Zuko kept in mind this was more of a spar, so he didn't plan to actually hurt Lee.

- - -

"Did you guys hear fire?", Sokka asked.

"Fire?", Ino questioned.

"Trust me, I know the sound of fire. They're this way!", Sokka started running and Ino and Sakura started following.

- - -

Lee kept dodging Zuko's attacks, trying to find a pattern. _'There's no sequence to his movements that I recognize. It's like just any move will produce fire.'_

"All that talk and you won't even attack me! I thought you wanted a spar!", Zuko yelled.

"No one mocks Rock Lee! I'll show you a spar!"

Lee may not have been able to see a pattern to Zuko's attacks, but Neji did.

_'His fighting style is similar to normal martial arts, I can see it clearly. I wonder if these people also use chakra.'_

His thinking was interrupted when he heard a rustling sound from the trees behind him. He sensed two familiar presences. Out from the brush came Ino and Sakura, following some strange guy.

"Katara!", Sokka yelled.

Lee turned his head to see the newcomers. Because newcomers meant new opponents. He was about to turn back to his fight when he heard TenTen call out.

"Lee watch out!"

He gave Zuko his attention and saw a blast of fire come his way. He narrowly dodged to the left, but not before getting his right arm slightly burned by Zuko. Lee let out a scream of pain and fell to his side.

"Oh no", Katara said rushing out to heal him.

"Lee! Sakura ran out to him.

"Don't worry I've got you", Katara told him holding out her already glowing hands.

At the same time another pair of hands appeared, but the glowed green. The two healers looked up and each other. Katara stared at her strangely. She had never seen anyone with pink hair.

A grunt from Lee brought them out of their trance. Sakura bent downed and began to heal him. Sokka stood next to Aang.

"What's going on?", he asked.

"We were just sparring", Aang answered. "You?"

"I got followed by these two girls. I admit, they're kind of cute, but also a little weird."

Katara turned her attention to Zuko.

"What was that?!", she yelled pointing at Lee.

"We were sparring", he answered flatly, knowing where this was going.

"You could've killed him! Or maybe that's what you wanted."

"What? Why would I want to kill him?"

"Because it's in your blood. To defeat means to destroy. And that means to kill. At least to you it does."

"I've never killed anyone in my life. I'm not a murderer!"

"Yeah, just a liar."

"Will you guys cut it out. It's amazing that not even being in another world could stop you from fighting", Toph said.

Katara gave Zuko one last glare before turning to Lee. She knelt down on his left while Sakura was on his right. Lee noticed two pairs of big eyes staring at him.

"Sakura, and who?", he asked.

"My name is Katara."

"Sakura and Katara. Sakura and. . .Katara."

"Is there something wrong with him?", Katara asked Sakura.

"I have no idea."

"Hey what's up with you and fire boy?", Ino asked Katara.

"What do you mean?"

"Ino it's rude to ask personal things", Sakura said.

"It doesn't seem personal when they fight in public."

"Oh trust me, it's personal", Katara assured her.

"SAKURA!", a loud voice yelled from the distance.

Katara saw Sakura's head fall and shoulders droop as if from exhaustion. Lee rises instantly and stands ready to fight again. Out from the forest stands a blonde boy in bright clothing with a goofy grin.

"Sakura, you were supposed to meet me at Ichiraku 15 minutes ago. I was on my fourth bowl when I noticed you weren't there!"

Fourth bowl? The gaang all looked at Sokka, noticing a few similarities.

"What?", Sokka asked. "Is there something on my face?"

"Hey Sakura, who are all these people?", Naruto questioned.

"Naruto, don't you remember when Tsunade told us about visitors coming?"

He stood there in thought for a moment. "Oh right! From another dimension or somethin' like that. So are ya comin' to get some ramen or what."

"I'm coming", Sakura turned to the gaang. "Would you like to come?"

"Come? For food? Of course!", Sokka answered eagerly.

"We haven't eaten in awhile", Aang agreed.

"You guys go ahead. Gai-sensei has assigned us to drill double time, in order to make up for our losses!", Lee said.

He turned to Zuko. "You are a worthy opponent. But I promise this! I will defeat you!"

And with that last declaration Gai led his team away.

"Alright! Let's go!", Naruto said.

"I think he and Aang are going to get along well", Toph mused.

"What makes you say that?", Sokka asked.

"Just a feeling."

The group came to the ramen shop and took seats. Toph made herself one made from earth.

"More comfortable for me", she said when asked why.

Sakura was curious about the world these people came from. She only heard bare facts from Tsunade. They came from another world. It was in a war, and they were on the good side. She looked up at Zuko, wondering if the scar was from the war.

Remembering how Katara fought with him, she'd think she gave it to him, if it wasn't obvious it was made by fire. But Katara could just use a torch. . .

"So. . .do you guys have any giant animals around here?", Aang asked.

Naruto stopped mid-slurp and stared at him. He finished and swallowed.

"Well, there was that huge snake that Orochimaru made. And the huge toad Jiraiya summons. And that huge slug Grandma always brings."

"Naruto! You should know better than to call her that!", Sakura yelled, landing a blow to his head.

"Hmm, then there's Akamaru, he's gotten pretty big."

"I ride animals all the time back home", Aang bragged.

"Hey Loud Mouth, have you ever been stalked by a girl?", Toph asked suddenly.

"Wha?", Naruto asked.

"There's a girl hiding behind that pole. I think she knows you."

"How can you see?! You're blind!"

"I see by feeling vibrations. And this girl is giving off a lot of them."

"Come on over Hinata!", Naruto called once he rocognized her.

She shyly made her way over. That's when Naruto remembered Aang's question.

"Hey Hinata, do you think you can get Kiba to let us ride Akamaru?", he asked.

"U-uh, well. . .m-maybe. We can go over his house and try", she muttered.

"Great! Let's go!", Naruto exclaimed.

Aang and Sokka jumped from their seats, while Toph put her seat back in the ground.

"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna stay here", Sakura said.

"Zuko, Katara, are you guys coming?", Aang asked.

"I'll stay here", Zuko answered. He wasn't really interested in seeing giant animals. And since Katara now had another reason to yell at him, he thought it'd be best to sit still.

"I'm gonna go look around the shops", Katara said. She didn't want to see this Akamaru either. But she also didn't want to stay with Zuko. Maybe she could find a quiet place to practice alone.

"Are you guys sure?", Sokka asked. He wasn't enthusiastic about leaving his sister alone.

"I'm sure. Now go on", Katara said.

Naruto and Hinata led Aang, Sokka, and Toph away. Katara started exploring the village. That left Zuko and Sakura alone.

- - -

What to expect next time:

Zuko and Sakura have a talk.

Katara meets someone new.

Akamaru vs. Aang

and Kiba vs. Sokka


	7. The Talk

Aang stood in awe at the animal before him. He'd never seen anything like it. It was furry and four-legged. The fur on it's body almost the same color as Appa. The arguing going on behind him was shut out as he imagined all the tricks he could do with him.

"There's no way I'm letting you ride Akamaru!"

"C'mon Kiba! Just one ride", Naruto pleaded.

"Where's all this coming from anyway. You never liked him. You definitely never wanted to ride him at least."

"Yeah well he wasn't the size of a horse back then! Besides, I always secretly wanted to ride him since he's gotten so big."

Sokka, Toph and Hinata just stood in the background. It seemed like they were going to be here for a while.

- - -

Katara looked around and tried to find something interesting. She decided to choose the next shop she came by. The store had no sign out, which Katara thought was weird. But this was a different world.

It seemed like a store that sold books. Katara picked up the first book she saw. She read the title aloud.

"Icha Icha Paradise."

She opened the book and began reading, not noticing the shadow behind her.

- - -

Zuko stared at his noodles idly. They were getting cold but it didn't matter. He could just warm them up later. He just didn't know what to do with himself. He was alone with a stranger. The girl seemed nice, but weird.

He thought Ty Lee liked pink. He risked a glance at it and was caught by her.

"Yes, my hair is natural. I guess people in your world don't have pink hair?", she asked.

"No they don't. They also don't have your friends hair color", he said referring to Naruto.

"You mean they don't have any people with blonde hair in your world?", Sakura was interested.

"No."

"So, what's going on in your world. I know there's a war. But, I mean. . .", Sakura trailed off figuring out how to approach this.

"What?", Zuko wondered what she wanted to know.

"You guys are in a group. Fighting together."

"Yeah?"

"So why do you and, um, Katara fight? Aren't you guys a team?"

"We are but. I guess that would only extend to the battlefield. Otherwise she avoids me."

"But why?", Sakura knew it was rude to ask, but she couldn't understand them.

"I did something. Something I'll never be able to forgive myself for, and I'm sure she feels the same."

"You hurt her?", Sakura guessed.

"Yes, I did. She trusted me. But I was too mixed up to understand that. She offered me a way out. The good way."

Sakura started reminiscing as he said this.

"She wanted to help you. But at the same time, someone was promising you something if you betrayed her, right?"

Zuko looked her in the eyes. "How did you know?"

"I've been there. My friend, he. . .he wanted power. Someone was going to give it to him, but he had to leave the village. He had to turn his back on us. The man he follows is evil and horrible."

"I think I know where your friend is coming from", Zuko said. Sometime during this conversation they sat closer to each other.

"You do?"

Zuko took a deep breath. This might take a while

- - -

Katara read about a page or two before she started blushing. She closed the book and set it back.

"Excuse me miss?", a voice said behind her.

Katara nearly jumped a foot in the air in surprise. She turned to see man with silver hair. One eye was covered by a strange headband. Katara had noticed some of the people here wore them, including Sakura and the others.

"Girls don't come here often", he said.

"Um, well. I'm not from here actually", Katara explained.

"You one of those kids from that other dimension, aren't you?"

"How many people know about that exactly?", Katara wondered.

"Just all of the shinobi."

Katara looked at him strangely.

"They all wear these headbands. Don't worry. Just curious, how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen", she answered cautiously.

"Do you know what store this is?"

"A bookstore?"

"Did someone tell you about it?"

"No", Katara wondered where he was going with this.

"That explains this. Why don't we go somewhere else."

"I don't go anywhere with strangers."

"I apologize. I am known as Kakashi. And this store does not have any books you'd be interested in."

- - -

"Before I joined them I was on the wrong side. But I thought it was right. My Father and my sister tried to make me think I was fighting for the right side."

"Your father and sister?"

"The Fire Nation, my homeland, is trying to dominate the world. I was confused on where I should go. In the end, I joined my father. But in the process, I betrayed Katara."

"And she hated you for that?"

"Yeah."

"But they were your family. You wanted to be with them, right?", Sakura questioned.

"That's what I thought. But my Father and sister are wrong. The only people in my family that cared for me were my Mother and uncle."

"What happened to them?", this story was getting intense in Sakura's opinion.

"When I betrayed Katara, my uncle was branded a traitor to our country and arrested. And my Mother, my Mother is missing."

"Missing?"

"One day when I was a kid, she just left. I still don't know where she is."

Sakura put a hand on his shoulder. "If you told Katara how confused you were. I'm sure she'd understand."

"But I did tell her! She told me how her mom was lost in this war and I told her about mine! She offered me a way out. But in the end, I made the wrong choice."

"I tried to give my friend a way out. I told him he could get power here. And then, I begged him to let me come with him. But in the end, he chose to leave", Sakura said with tears brimming her eyes.

"What ever happened to him?", Zuko asked as if this friend's fate could foreshadow his.

"He's still with that evil man. But, you're different from him."

"Different?", Zuko questioned.

"He left for one thing, to become stronger so he could get revenge. Maybe right and wrong was relevant to him before. But it's not now."

"How is his reasoning different from mine?"

"You joined because you thought it was right. But then you realized it wasn't what you thought it was and left. You decided between right and wrong. My friend didn't care as long as he could get his revenge."

Zuko looked into Sakura's eyes and saw something familiar in them.

"I guess you're right."

"Maybe you and Katara should talk alone one more time. She probably thinks you were going to the winning side. But that's not it, is it? You were confused. I know there's more to your past than you've told me. So if you opened yourself to Katara, maybe she'll understand."

"Open myself to her?", Zuko looked at her like she was crazy.

"Trust me, tell talking about your feelings with a girls make them feel like you trust them. And Katara doesn't trust you, right?"

"Right. I think I'll talk to her. Thank you", Zuko bowed to Sakura and then left to find Katara.

Sakura finished her noodles while reminiscing about the night Sasuke left.

_"Sakura, thank you."_

"He may be an enemy now, but I still care about him", she said as a lone tear fell down her cheek.


End file.
